The present invention is directed to a method and system for processing radiographic images which have been reconstructed by three-dimensional modelling. In particular, the present invention is applicable to vascular images which includes an implanted element, such as a prosthesis.
There are known numerous three-dimensional imaging methods and systems which take two-dimensional images obtained, for example, by X-ray fluoroscopy, to produce 3D models of an object, i.e., a patient that it is desired to be observe. In particular, there are known 3D angiography systems which, by X-ray fluoroscopy, reconstruct 3D models of vessels on which a procedure is to be carried out, for example in order to treat arterial stenosis. In 3D angiography, there are three complementary types of image likely to be obtained, namely:
a reconstructed model known as a “subtracted” model, indicating the vascular elements (“lumens”) alone, without the calcified elements and the endovascular prostheses;
a reconstructed model known as a “masked” model, identifying the calcified elements and the prostheses, but not the vascular elements; and
a reconstructed model known as an “opacified” model, identifying the vascular elements, the calcified elements and the prostheses, but without it being very easy to distinguish the various elements, the image obtained being relatively difficult to interpret.
Techniques for producing these three types of modelled images, are described in French Patent Application No. 0011486.